


Pirate vs. Ninja

by phyrestorm



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Assumptions, Boyfriends, Fights, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roommates, knife fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyrestorm/pseuds/phyrestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Praxis and Deimos fight.</p><p>This was originally going to be part of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3412715/chapters/7472987">The Praxic View</a> but I realized it didn't advance the plot at all and only exists because I wanted to see them fight, so now it's a side story.  You don't have to read that for this to make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate vs. Ninja

I've just pushed the button for the elevator when I hear a single running footstep behind me. I spin around, but not quick enough before he's tackled me around the knees and I'm falling.

My own fucking fault. I should have been more alert. Should have seen this coming after the argument in the hangar bay yesterday. Encke yelled at us both to cut it out and get back to work, but of course Cain wouldn't leave it at that.

Something slices across my calf before I hit the floor. I kick out hard and feel the satisfying one-two thud of both feet connecting with flesh. As I flip over and start to get up, I expect threats, insults, and cursing in Russian. Instead there's silence and excruciating pain in my right foot.

I look down and see my foot stuck to the floor with a knife.

I look up and see Deimos smiling at me.

Well, he's going to want his knife back, isn't he, especially since I already won one off him. I let the pain show, whimper, reach for the knife weakly like I'm scared to actually pull it out. 

He makes a grab for it and I catch his wrist, pull him closer, and punch him in the nose. He reels back, which gives me time to yank the knife out. It hurts worse than it did going in and that is really quite a lot of blood.

Thanks for the knife, asshole.

He pulls another one out of his jacket and starts to circle me. He doesn't seem to be hurt like I am, but he's not so bold now that we're both armed. I push myself back against the wall, still sitting because I'm not sure I can stand on my wounded foot, and ask, "Can't Cain even fight his own battles now?"

Deimos actually looks confused for a moment. Then he snarls a harsh, rasping noise that it takes me a moment to recognize as the word "YOU!"

He throws himself at me again, knife raised.

"HURT!"

I grab him by the arms and swing him into the wall, but not quick enough to keep him from getting in a shallow slash across my chest.

"ETHOS!!"

Enough of this shit. I grab his hand and twist it until the knife falls to the floor. He bites, leaving bloody marks in the back of my hand, so I hit him across the face again, hard.

We struggle for another minute and then I'm kneeling on him, my knees pressing his shoulders to the floor and hands holding his wrists down. He kicks and wriggles for a few moments, then goes still and stares at me with a look of pure fury.

I open my mouth to try and set him straight about what happened, but it's just like when I tried to tell Encke. I can't get a sound out. 

Swallow. Breathe. Try again.

"Didn't mean it. Asleep. N-nightmare. Wasn't...him I wanted to hit."

His eyes narrow and he tries to bite me again.

"YESTERDAY!"

Yesterday? I didn't even see Ethos yesterday. I spent all day in training and then the Fighter base level and slept in a storage closet. Just as well since I woke up attacking the wall twice.

"What happened yesterday?" I ask Deimos. 

He just glares.

"Fine. We'll ask him."

I quickly frisk the little shit, take away two more knives, haul us both to our feet, and frog march him to our room. 

Ethos is sitting on his bunk, using his tablet and holding an ice pack to a black eye. It looks painful but not serious.

I shove Deimos into the room and snap, "Ethos, would you mind telling your CHARMING boyfriend I didn't do that?!"

Deimos catches himself on the dresser, pulls _another_ knife out of a little pocket behind his knee, and runs at me again.

Ethos gasps and drops his tablet, then screams like a girl. "DEIMOS! What the HELL!? STOP IT!!"

Deimos takes a half-hearted swipe at my legs, then backs up. We both look at Ethos.

"Deimos, I TOLD you I walked into a door! OK, so it was a door Porthos kicked open, but he didn't know I was there and it had nothing to do with Praxis, so just STOP!"

Deimos backs up until he hits the dresser again, hops up on it, and looks back and forth between us.

Ethos looks at me timidly.

"Umm...Praxis?"

"What?!"

"Could you give him his knives back? Please? He won't attack you again. Will you, Deimos!"

Deimos shakes his head, still glaring.

Ugh. Fine. I toss the knives onto the floor so they slide toward him.

"Find out what actually happened next time, you fucking psycho!"

He reaches a foot down to stop them and glowers at me, blushing now.

"Sorry."

He kicks one back toward me.

"Keep."

I study him for a moment, then squat to pick up the knife. And have a hard time standing back up.

"Oh! Praxis, you're bleeding!"

Oh. Right. That.

My right boot squelches as I back out of the room and shut the door.

***

The head nurse gives me an evil grin when I limp into medical.

"Well HelLOOO there! Welcome BAAAACK! Heheh..."

I'm getting really tired of this place.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ho ho and a bottle of OW.
> 
> Let's just call that a tie, shall we?


End file.
